Balanced On A Blade Edge
by Eclectify
Summary: He is haunted by memories that he shouldn’t remember…of a time before…and the truth of this life…and a love lost…is balanced on a blade edge. (1+2)


Balanced On A Blade Edge  
  
Author: DSM: The Violet Eyed Devil  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Slight AU  
Paring: 1+2/2+1 (past 1x2??)  
Warnings: A bit of Violence. A bit of death. Much Weirdness…  
Summary: He is haunted by memories that he shouldn't remember…of a time before…and the truth of this life…and a love lost…is balanced on a blade edge.  
  
A/N: I wasn't going to enter Amazon's contest this time around but after reading *Helen's* entry, I suddenly and literally was possessed with this idea and it wouldn't let go until I started to write it. *shrugs* So here it is…  
  
///bla bla\\\ is a memory.  
*line challenge line is in here*  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
Balanced On A Blade Edge  
  
  
He is as a wraith. Silent, deadly, cloaked in shadow and embraced by the night as he slides from recess to alcove, hiding from the slivers of soft moonlight that shatter across the concrete jungle of his recent playground. Alone, save the soft breathing in his ear reminding him of his partner only a few words…and a handful of meters…away. His presence a reassurance he hadn't realised he had even needed until they had stepped out from their safehouse and into the midnight.  
  
He is as a man possessed. Mind sharp, focused and filled with a drive that borders almost on insanity as his black clad body slips briefly into the moon's caress before he once again disappears into the shadows. Pressed against the stone wall of the aging building of the Art Institute, the figure slips deft fingers into a rope of chestnut hair…shadow-darkened to a chocolate hue closely resembling that of his partner's…and pulls free a sliver of metal glinting dangerously in the moonlight before it disappears.  
  
A few seconds…only but a brief moment…and a soft click is heard and an even softer voice whispers into the darkness.  
  
"I'm in."  
"Acknowledged."   
  
The only reply in monotone caresses his ear as he slips pass the now unlocked barrier to his goal. His mission. His truth.  
  
His sanity.  
  
"Security been dealt with?"  
"Hai." The barely there sounds of soft tapping echo over the link. "Security systems are neutralised. Locking systems are functional."  
A soft smile, quiet chuckle. "Leave that to me."   
A device is free from the recesses of the black garb of the figure and long fingertips glide almost lovingly over the casing as the figure slips through  
the building. Past an eternity of lives, emotions, memories, cultures that surrounded him, he travels on instinct. A siren's call from deep within that had plagued his thoughts and dreams until a picture in an advertisement on TV had finally driven him from restless insomnia and led him to break and enter, his unusually unreluctant partner…friend…along for the ride.  
  
When had the dreams taken over his very being so completely? So entirely? He couldn't remember a time when the echoes of something he should remember, of something so long forgotten and buried hadn't been there. They had danced across his dreams, flitted through his thoughts and so completely enfolded themselves around his entity that he barely breathed without their presence haunting him. Sleep had been lost, missions almost compromised, health placed in danger…all due to long forgotten images that he hardly believed were real.  
  
Yet somehow he knew they were truth. A truth, however, that had yet to be revealed in its entirety.  
  
Not a sound from his footfalls breaks the deathly silence of the building, only his pounding heart thundering in his ears and past voices whispering in his mind gently shatters the quiet. His breathing quickens with every step as if his being knows where this journey leads. The thirst for the knowledge to quench his parched, heavy soul aches with every metre crossed that brings him closer to his truth.  
  
And then…  
  
One final barrier of intricately carved wood.  
  
Device inserted.   
Soft whirring.   
A tone.   
A green light.   
A click.  
  
His heart skips and his lungs gasp for air he suddenly feels is lacking. Frozen in place he can only gaze into the room lit only by two weak downlights and the eternal glow of Lady Luna. Night darkened violet orbs hungrily devour the room until they rest upon a case that sits just to the side of the room, its  
contents fairly singing out for the attention of the figure at the doorway.  
  
He cannot move.  
  
Despite the seductive call, the tendrils of a year's worth of insanity reaching out for what ever resided with that glass, he stands still not daring to take another step.  
  
"We don't much have time."  
  
The almost harsh whisper in his ear breaks his trance, yet the spell still lingers and his steps forward are slow, reverent. An eternity comes and goes a thousand times over and then he is there. His heart clenches painfully, his soul crying out in agony as eyes alight on the treasure encased in glass.  
  
It shines like silver. The moonlight caresses with lover's hands along the blade's surface and the glint dancing off of the edge speaks of the razor sharpness that has survived the ages. The etching over that silver edge crawls upwards towards the hilt…Gaelic in appearance yet he knows they are of an age and a time that history had long forgotten and perhaps may never remember. The hilt is darker, as if carved from the very shadows themselves and encrusted with gemstones that echo the exact shade of his unusually coloured eyes. A power so magical whispers to his quaking soul and wraps itself around his essence.  
  
It is majestic.  
And he must hold it.  
  
Shaking hands once again reach into his hair and he pulls free another piece of metal.  
  
"Security on the cases…." His voice is a stranger to his ears and his sentence is unfinished.  
"Handled…" a brief pause. "Are you…status?"  
The concern is almost tangible and any other moment it would have been  
surprising, delightful, but it goes unnoticed by the trembling figure within the Gallery.  
"I'm…fine…"  
  
The device disappears again and moments later reverent hands are removing the glass casing and hesitantly drifting towards their prize.  
  
*And he picked up the sword, which weighed as much as his soul*, the power within its very blade coursing through his veins and taking possession of his mind, throwing him violently back into the world of his dreams.  
  
///A figure dances, deadly movements singing of something dark hidden within the lithe body that wields the blade, cutting through the air with a precision that is matched by only one other. The dance is as beautiful, seductive, and as dangerous as the man child that enacts it.  
  
Another sword, lighter and shining with blinding white light that screams of passion and bravery and a deadly intensity mirrored by its darker companion. Another joins the dance as blade clashes upon blade. Eyes of Prussian capture eyes of Violet and they never waver, speaking silent words though mouths never move. They make love through their battle, each movement a seductive call that speaks louder than any confession to be taken on the wind. They move in a harmony that is achingly beautiful, two souls entwining as one. Light meets shadow…and an eternity of love, devotion and destiny is poured into their deadly dance.   
  
An opening.  
Eyes scream apology.  
A movement as smooth as silk and as quick as lightning.  
Crimson is spilt.  
An understanding smile.  
Life is slipping.  
Tears spill from eyes and over cheeks.  
The blade falls unheeded to the dirt as a body is swept into exhausted arms. The jeers and cheering of the forgotten crowd around them fall into oblivion until only two remain. Tears mingle with blood as last words are spoken.  
  
"We will meet again, my love."  
  
And Prussians dim.  
  
A howl of pain rips through the cheers of the crowd for a soul lost and a cruel twist of fate that allowed one half of a soul to set the other free before its time. The crowd once again comes into focus and hate-filled eyes settle on the one that brought about this battle, as she sits in all her royal glory apart from the bloodshed her jealously created.   
  
She sneers maliciously even as the sword is driven into her heart.\\\  
  
  
Lungs gasp for air as the scene around him fades and once again the Gallery comes into focus. Eyes drift once again to the sword resting in hands in his mind still stained with so much blood and salty droplets drop onto its edge for the love taken so cruelly by jealously and malice.  
  
He rests the sword back into its case, no longer able to bear its weight in his hands. Left behind…but not forgotten…the figure retreats once again to the shadows and to his partners side. He drops bonelessly to the pavement beside the phone booth where his friend waits. The click of a laptop closing is heard and the heat of another body sitting beside him breaks through an eternity of grief once again unlocked.  
  
A softly whispered name escapes the young man's lips.  
  
"Haruki"  
  
A gentle caress across his cheek wipes away the salty droplets and he leans into the touch, led by a now remembered love lost so long ago. Strong but gentle hands turn the bowed head towards their bearer and pain filled eyes are  
suddenly emersed with the loving blue of Prussian orbs that have leapt straight from his past. That hand caresses, worships as his partner finally speaks.  
  
"You finally remember." The joy shines in eyes and sings from lips. "You remember, my Daray…my Duo…"  
  
A soft gasp of realisation, a pained choke and two reunited lovers crush each other together in a desperate embrace, an eternity of love crashing over their beings and two halves of one soul are once again pieced together.  
  
"All along." Duo Maxwell whispers into the chest of his soul mate. "All along you were here and I didn't know. I didn't remember." Eyes once again drift up to capture the other. "You remembered and you lived with it for so long. Alone."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Strong arms pull him impossibly closer as two bodies try to imitate the  
intimacy of their two souls. Tears, long hidden, now fall freely from Heero Yuy's eyes as he holds his beloved close.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Lips meet in an achingly gentle caress…an eternity of passion placed aside for a simple, pure expression of the truest love. The two reunited lovers draw away but a hair's breath, bodies still intertwined. A blinding smile alights Duo's face that belies the shadowy nature of the one once named after the dark and the soft, gentle smile Heero bestows in return glows brighter than the sword he once wielded.  
  
Together they drift back into the night…their past pain forgotten, their present pain pushed aside.   
  
And the sword that ended one life together and began another lays forgotten within the cold stone walls of an aging building.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The woman in Duo and Heero's past life can be whoever you wanted it to be. I had no thoughts on the subject only she was a jealous royal who cause them to fight to the death.  
  
Oh! And the names!  
  
Duo's past life name, Daray means "The Dark" and is from Celtic/Gaelic origin. It can also be used as a female name  
Heero's past life name, Haruki means "Shining Brightly" and is from Japanese origin.  
I got these from www.babynames.com


End file.
